


Heaven, Lost

by SherlockWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Hurt, M/M, Post-Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: The world was dark. A sliver of moonlight fell upon the endless stretch of grass. Stars dotted the sky, the tears of an angel on soil. A trail of tiny blue flowers flowed like a stream from the gravel road to where the angel had collapsed to his knees.





	Heaven, Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having so many feels about Cas losing Dean to Michael it's a little crazy.  
> ~  
> Let me know about any errors.  
> ~  
> I'm taking commissions! If interested visit me at sherlockwolf.tumblr.com

    The world was dark. A sliver of moonlight fell upon the endless stretch of grass. Stars dotted the sky, the tears of an angel on soil. A trail of tiny blue flowers flowed like a stream from the gravel road to where the angel had collapsed to his knees. Around him, a puddle of blue formed. His wings, shimmering black like a crow’s, flattened the surrounding grass as they beat the air in senseless patterns. His body shook, his hands clawed at his scalp, his neck bent in agony. His wordless voice screamed his pain into the void, an utterly unholy sound that scattered all animals nearby.

_Nothing could help him._

_Nothing could save him._

_He was lost._

    A cold wind rustled the angel’s feathers, digging in between the quills to chill his skin. If only he could feel it, it might provide some distraction from his pain. Every trial and tribulation, every purpose, every cause he had fought for in the eons of his life had buckled under the weight of this single failure. This single failure, which not only served to determine the fate of the world, but also to decimate his heart.

    The man he had saved, the man he had given everything up for, the man he had loved, had destroyed it all in one simple moment, with one simple word.

    The angel had begged him not to go. Had promised they’d find another way, that there _had to be another way_.

    But the man had not listened. The man was afraid of a different outcome, a different world, the success of a different evil. His life, his outcome didn’t matter to him like it mattered to the angel.

    And so, Castiel lost Dean Winchester.

    And so, Castiel lost himself.

**Author's Note:**

> See if you caught my end!verse reference...


End file.
